For Love (And Money)
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: After dating for nearly six months, Peeta reveals an important secret to Katniss.


_Author's note: A few days ago, my best friend writingbutunpublished sent me a fic concept. I couldn't stop thinking about it and asked her if I could write it. She said "Sure." Thanks a million, friend! For all you do!_

 _Happy reading!_

For Love

(And Money)

Peeta picked up his keys from the hook by the door.

Finnick, not looking up from the game he was playing, called, "Hey, Peet, when do I get to meet this girl of yours?"

"Not yet. I still haven't told her about you."

Finnick paused his game and turned around. He rested his chin on the back of the couch. "Aw, sweetie, are you ashamed of me?"

Peeta snorted. "Never. But it would be nice if you could find those divorce papers you misplaced and sign them already."

"Yeah, yeah." Finnick went back to the video game. "Don't worry, we'll be officially split soon enough."

"Thank you." Peeta opened the door. "Don't wait up, dear."

Peeta could hear Finnick's laughter over the gunfire on the TV.

Katniss was waiting outside the restaurant when Peeta pulled in. His heart sped up like it always did when he saw her, even after almost six months together.

He bounded out of the car and pulled her into his arms, swinging her around as he kissed her.

She laughed when her feet met the ground again. She pulled him in for another kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you." He trailed his fingers down her cheek. "Is there a wait?"

"Yeah, like twenty minutes." She pulled him toward an empty bench. "What should we do while we wait?" She cupped his cheek and leaned in for another kiss.

Peeta held up his hand to stop her. "I would love that, but there's something we should talk about."

Katniss gave him a critical look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," he promised. "But something I should have told you months ago."

She grasped his hands. "Oh, god, are you dying?"

"No. It's just…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You know my roommate Finnick?"

"The one I never met?"

"Yeah." Peeta took several deep breaths and then said, "He and I are actually married."

"What?" Katniss's voice was loud enough to draw the attention of the other waiting patrons. "No wonder you never wanted me to come around when he was home." She stood and started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist. "We're getting a divorce."

She ripped her hand out of his grip. "And that's supposed to make it any better?"

He watched as she stormed away. The little disc Katniss had picked up from the hostess started flashing to indicate their table was ready. Peeta handed it to a couple nearby and followed after Katniss.

She was furiously texting on her phone as she leaned against her car. Most likely her sister. She looked up when Peeta stepped closer. "You have two minutes to explain why you didn't bother to tell me months ago that you're married."

"It was college. Finnick failed a class and lost his full-ride scholarship junior year." He moved closer. "He was searching for aid and found this one grant that would get him through his last year. The only catch was that it was for someone that was married. And since he wasn't serious with anyone at the time, I offered."

"You've been out of college for nearly a decade." She accused.

He leaned against the car beside her. "He got a good coaching job right after graduation and I was still struggling to even get interviews. So we decided to keep it up for a while. I could be on his insurance plan and he could get some spousal benefits for me. And after a while, it was just a thing. We figured we'd get a divorce _eventually,_ but it still hasn't happened."

Katniss seemed to be a little calmer. "But you said you were _getting_ a divorce?"

Peeta nodded. "We got the papers and I signed them. But Finnick is really unorganized and he sat them down somewhere. Now we can't find them."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the car. "I want to be mad."

"You have every right to be." He wanted to reach for her hand, but stopped himself.

"Have you two ever…?" She gave him a significant look.

"No." His answer was quick. "We're just married in name."

"Is he home now?"

"Yeah."

She slipped her hand into his. "Then how about we order some Chinese takeout or something and bring it to him?" She grinned. "I should get to know the guy my boyfriend is married to."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "Not really, but I'm getting there." She squeezed his hand. "I'll pick up food and meet you over there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, actually." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You remember how to get there?"

"I do." She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "You should clean up your bedroom." She winked as she slipped into the driver's seat.


End file.
